The Rose
by s.j. snodgrass
Summary: Integra recieves a beautiful rose. Its quite obvious who sent it, but it causes her to reflect on past events and evidence. When confronted with the question, will she realize her feelings? truly bad summary


Hellsing not mine. Wish it were, but it's not. That being said, enjoy.

Integra looked down at it. Beautiful, red, dangerous. All in one, sitting on her desk. She picked up the rose and twirled it in her fingers. She was careful not to prick her finger on the thorns as she examined it, lest Arucard came running.

Arucard. It aroused a strange question; had he left the rose? He would be the main suspect, yes. Walter loved her, true. Loved her like the daughter he never had. The rose, however, was a symbol of a far different kind of love. Seras was out of the question. Aside from being a woman, she seemed to already have her eye caught. Captain Bernadette. Possible, but extremely unlikely. He had taken a liking to Seras, whom he harassed every time he could.

That only left Arucard.

She winced suddenly as a thorn embedded itself in her index finger. She dropped the rose back on her desk and reached for her drawers. She had to get it covered up. The last thing she wanted now was Arucard. Wrapping a small bandage around her finger, she leaned against her desk, staring down at the rose. It seemed so innocent now, as though it had never done anything wrong.

Arucard.

Really. How absurd. Then again, was it really? He did indeed show an interest in her. Sometimes. He protected her, that was true. He had threatened Maxwell, head of Iscariot, for calling her a 'sow'. Then there was also that rather uncalled-for comment on the phone in South America, and following up on it in yet another call.

Funny. So the monster, her _pet_ had human feelings. Hard to imagine that the very same creature that unleashed so much fury on men and vampires alike could have such feelings. The one that slaughtered people, tore them limb from limb, exposing entrails and blood, then lapping it up. Lapping it up like some ravenous dog. Disgusting, some of his habits.

Yet some of his traits weren't terrible. He was always there when need be, and he had never let anything happen to her. His company was sometimes enjoyable, too. She certainly could hold a conversation with him. She could also hold a conversation with Walter, but that was different. She had more liberty with Arucard, and he challenged her, voiced his opinions even if she disapproved.

She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly as a cold hand pressed on her shoulder. She spun around, face to face with Arucard. "Think of the devil." She said, a faint hint of annoyance in her voice. "Did you like my gift?" He asked, picking up the rose and stroking the petals. When she didn't reply, he took her hand in his and pulled the bandage off of her injured finger. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice remaining calm as always. He ran his tongue over the cut, pulling out blood. "I'm making sure your cut doesn't become infected. I believe you and the Police Girl had a conversation like that once." He paused. "Only you had ordered her to lick your finger then." "My point exactly. I don't recall ordering you to lick my finger." Integra replied coldly. He finished sucking on her finger and returned her hand to her. "Nor did you order me to give you a rose, and I did that." He said.

Integra smirked. She had been right. "So… The Count still can feel." She said. He smiled. "When intrigued, even a mouse will come out of its corner, despite the cat's watchful eyes." He said, leaning a bit closer to her. "That's far enough, servant." She said, not changing her tone. She was being neither seductive or angry. "Tell me, Miss Director, how is it you feel?" He asked.

This question caught her slightly off guard. How did she feel? She had known him for ten years, and through those years she had never thought of that. She supposed she did feel something. They were close, she trusted him and vice versa.

"Well, I would say that that was none of your business." She replied. His face brightened ever so slightly. "But we're in the middle of a war, Arucard. Feelings like these do not belong on the battlefield, nor in the presence of Millennium. Am I clear, Arucard?" She asked in her normal business like tone.

"Then it seems we were both correct, my master." He said, smiling and leaning a bit closer to her. "So it seems." She replied, turning to pick up a few documents. "If there is nothing further you require," She paused. "Assuming you do not disregard what I just told you, you may leave." Integra straightened herself and gently pushed past him.

"Then what happens after the war, Integra?" He asked, pausing by the door.

"That remains to be seen."

"Good night, my master."

"Good night, my servant."


End file.
